Robin/Female Awakening Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Chrom C Support *'Chrom: '''Finished training for today, Avatar? *'Avatar: With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories... *'Chrom: '''You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out. *'Avatar: 'Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat. *'Chrom: 'It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder. *'Avatar: 'I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all. *'Chrom: 'Er... *'Avatar: '...What? Did I say something? *'Chrom: 'Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady. *'Avatar: 'Excuse me?! *'Chrom: 'No! I mean - I didn't mean - not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong. *'Avatar: 'My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up? *'Chrom: 'Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette. *'Avatar: 'Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady. *'Chrom: 'It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper... perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that- ...Er, Avatar? What... What are you doing with that rock? *'Avatar: 'I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight. *'Chrom: 'N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha... ha? ...Gotta go! *'Avatar: 'I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble. B Support *'Chrom: 'Hey, Avatar? ...Avatar! Are you in here?! Avatar! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE! *'Avatar: 'Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment... *'Chrom: 'What? Come on in? ...Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave- *'Avatar: 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *'Chrom: 'Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam... Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see... ...... Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing? *'Avatar: 'Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot... PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?! *'Chrom: 'But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say- *'Avatar: 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! *'Chrom: 'R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent. *'Avatar: 'All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?! *'Chrom: 'I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping! *'Avatar: '*Sigh* ...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important? *'Chrom: 'Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route. *'Avatar: 'Fine. What are the options? *'Chrom: 'Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference. *'Avatar: 'Hmm... I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes. *'Chrom: 'Right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So... yes. Bye. *'Avatar: 'Good-bye. *'Chrom: '...And Avatar? I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that. *'Avatar: 'It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on. *'Chrom: 'Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye! A Support *'Chrom: 'I feel so awkward around Avatar. Ever since that bathing tent run-in... *sigh* Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment. Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before. ...Ah, I know: a bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves... I'll have a soak and then find Avatar for a relaxed conversation, like always. *'Avatar: 'Let's see... The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere... I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing... Somewhere... around here... Ah, here - the arms storage tent, I presume? All right then, I'll just head in and - AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! *'Chrom: 'Avatar?! Where'd you come from? *'Avatar: 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *'Chrom: Blazes, what are YOU screaming for? If anyone should be screaming it's me, isn't it? You aren't supp- OUCH! Ow! Stop it! Stop throwing things! Hey, that's sharp! Don't - YEOWCH! *'Avatar: '''ARGH! Have you NO shame?! Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady! *'Chrom: B-but, you - OW! - you were the one who walked in on me! *'Avatar: '...I... I'm sorry, Chrom. *'Chrom: '''Are we done throwing things? *'Avatar: 'I think. ...I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and... *'Chrom: 'Well, no harm done. The gods' justice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder! Ha ha! *'Avatar: 'Well, anyway, thanks for being so good natured about it all. I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing? *'Chrom: 'Better. It still stings a little, but better. In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever. *'Avatar: 'Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other... But... I suppose as long as nobody else knows... *'Chrom: 'Ha ha! It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past! Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait. *'Avatar: 'Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me... S Support *'Avatar: 'Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk. *'Chrom: '*Gulp* Avatar?! *'Avatar: 'It's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march. I was looking at the map and I noticed... Chrom? Are you listening to me? *'Chrom: 'Er, oh. Of course! ...Actually, no. I kind of had something to... do. *'Avatar: 'Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me? *'Chrom: 'H-hide? You mean, HIDE hide? Oh, gods, no! N-nothing at all... Nope. *'Avatar: 'Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons? *'Chrom: 'I-I'm not fidgeting! I'm perfectly relaxed. ...And, er, normal. *'Avatar: 'And refusing to meet my eye? Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us? Didn't you mean that? *'Chrom: 'N-no! I mean, yes! I mean... I swear, it's not like that! *'Avatar: '*Sigh* I know you've been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Do you dislike my company now? *'Chrom: 'D-dislike you?! Egads, Avatar, of course I don't dislike you! Nothing could be further from the truth. *'Avatar: 'Then why are you avoiding me? *'Chrom: 'Er... *'Avatar: 'Chrom? *'Chrom: D-don't look at me like that... It's just that... we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized... you were more than just a friend. *'Avatar: '...What do you mean? *'Chrom: '''I mean I care about you, Avatar. As a man, and you as a woman. *'Avatar: Chrom, we can't possibly- *'Chrom: '''Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece. *'Avatar: '...But when you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret. *'Chrom: 'I don't care! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment. *'Avatar: 'O-kay? *'Chrom: 'All right, deep breath... FHOOOOOO! ...Hold... and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Once more... FHOOOOOOOOO! Holding... holding... and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it! *'Avatar: '...Then say it already! *'Chrom: 'Avatar... I'm in love with you. *'Avatar: '...Oh. *'Chrom: 'I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't realize it until the last little while. *'Avatar: '...... *'Chrom: 'Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat. But I'm not trying to force you into a decision, believe me. Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it - no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise. *'Avatar: 'This is... I'm sorry, Chrom, but this is impossible. The general and his chief tactician? It just... It wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You understand that, don't you? *'Chrom: 'Yes, I do. *'Avatar: But someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. And when that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts. *'Chrom: '...OUR hearts? *'Avatar: '''Yes... because I love you as well. *'Chrom: You do? But that's... but that's... Wonderful! Ah ha ha ha! This is the best day of my life! Avatar... listen to me... *'Chrom: '''You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me. With Lissa C Support *'Lissa: 'Avatar? Where aaare yooou? *'Avatar: ...Zzz... *'Lissa: '''There you are! I was just... Oh! (You're sleeping...?) *'Avatar:' Snnrk! Zzzzzzzz... *'Lissa:' (You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this.) (Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly... geeently... hold your nose!) *'Avatar:' Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrrgh! BWARGH! Wha--?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're... all... Wait a moment... *'Lissa:' Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! "BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee! *'Avatar:' Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep! *'Lissa: And dreaming of Risen and wolves apparently? Tee hee hee! I'm sorry. I tried to resist-- I really did. But it was just too perfect! *'''Avatar: Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?! *'Lissa:' ...I ...I don't know... I never really knew my parents... *'Avatar:' Oh... Oh, right. That was... Er... *'Lissa:' Oh, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for... *'Avatar:' Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment... *'Lissa:' Really? That's great! Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be So angry... See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies... ...Aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto! *'Avatar:' WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to... ...Er, *ahem* I mean... It's... It's fine. Accidents... happen. *'Lissa:' Oooh pheeew! B Support *'Avatar: '''Phew! I am beat... *'Lissa: All tuckered out, Avatar? How about a quick, refreshing shoulder rub? *'''Avatar: ...What are you plotting now? *'Lissa:' Oh, please. One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid. This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you... *'Avatar: '''How do you figure? *'Lissa: Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Avatar. Enough to rely on you. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful. *'Avatar: '''You... think so? *'Lissa: 'I know so! Nobody knows my big brother like me. *'Avatar: 'Well, that is nice to hear... *'Lissa: 'So, what do you say? Free massage? Going once... Gooooooing twiiice... *'Avatar: 'Okay, I accept! I accept! ...Thanks, Lissa. *'Lissa: 'Okay then... Urgh! Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here... *'Avatar: '...Aaaaaaah, yes, right there... Oooh, that feels amazing... *'Lissa: 'How about... this? *'Avatar: WhaAAAAUGH! Cold! Cold and slimy and coooooold! AUGH! IT MOVED! WHAT DID YOU DO, LISSA? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?! *'Lissa:' Tee hee hee hee! Oh, relax. It's just a frog. You were just so perfectly calm, tee hee. I couldn't resist! It had to be done! *'Avatar: '''I'm pretty sure it did NOT! And weren't you just saying yesterday that frogs make you "all pukey"? *'Lissa: I'm willing to put up with a lot for the sake of comedy. *'Avatar: '''Well, that makes one of us! A Support *'Lissa: Hey, there, Avatar! *'Avatar: '''Get away from me, she-devil! *'Lissa: Aw, don't go getting your hackles up! I'm not here to prank you. *'Avatar: '''Hah, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... don't talk to me again. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! Aw, come on! ...Wait, are you really mad? *'Avatar: 'Of course I'm mad! You dumped a toad down my collar. *'Lissa: 'I'm pretty sure that was a frog... *'Avatar: 'I'm pretty sure I don't care! *'Lissa: 'Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Avatar! I'm super-duper 100 percent sorry. And I won't do it anymore, so please be my friend again. Okay? *'Avatar: ...You're really sorry? *'Lissa: '''Terribly! *'Avatar: ...And you SWEAR you won't do it again? *'Lissa: '''Princess's honor! *'Avatar: '...Well... all right. In that case I suppose I can forgive you... Let's just shake hands and put this silliness behind us. *'Lissa: 'Thanks, Avatar! You're the bes... AAAAAUGH! Wh-what is that, in your hand?! Is it a sna... A sn-n-n... *'Avatar: 'A snake? Oh, no, Lissa. I'm pretty sure this is a worm. ...Gotcha! *'Lissa: 'Gya! I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat! You're terrible, Avatar! AND a total hypocrite! *'Avatar: 'Uh huh... Why don't you show me what's in YOUR hand, then. *'Lissa: 'O-oh! What? ...This? Hee hee... Why, how did this frog get here? *'Avatar: '...Sorry, you were saying something about hypocrites? *'Lissa: 'Aw, it's no fun if you see it coming! *'Avatar: 'I'd have to be blind not to at this point. *'Lissa: 'Oooooo! Next time I'm gonna prank you good! *'Avatar: 'And next time I'll seriously stop talking to you. *'Lissa: 'What?! Oh... fiiiiine! Fine! I guess I'll stop. For real this time. *Sigh* Guess I still have a long way to go... *'Avatar: 'Till you grow up? *'Lissa: 'No, to the pond! ...I've got about a dozen frogs to put back. *'Avatar: '*Groooaaan* With Frederick C support *'Frederick: Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Avatar. Again! *'Avatar:' Ready! *'Frederick:' ...That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable. *'Avatar:' *Huff huff* Th-thanks. I feel like I've got the basics... *huff*...down now. But... S-so tired... *huff* I think I'm dying... *'Frederick:' Hah! You're exaggerating. Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here -- you won't last long on the battlefield. *'Avatar:' I suppose... but I'm exhausted nontheless. But you... you've hardly broken a sweat? *'Frederick:' I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom. *'Avatar:' Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance. *'Frederick:' Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires... then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such... wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid campaign, would it? *'Avatar:' (So that's it... I thought that it was just a fixation with pebble collecting...) *'Frederick:' Beg pardon, did you say something? *'Avatar:' Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lighning bolt, and presto! *'Frederick:' ...Instant forest fire. *'Avatar:' Oh! Yes well, I suppose that...could happen. In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like-name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet. *'Frederick:' I am unnaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something. B support *'Frederick:' Hello, Avatar. I've thought about your previous offer. *'Avatar:' The favor? Oh good! What'll it be? Just say the word. *'Frederick:' I recall seeing you eat bear with great relish shortly after we first met. I should like you to teach me this skill. ...Eating bear, that is. *'Avatar:' I remember that night! Lissa was in a froth. Said it smelled like...old boots, was it? Wait, so you didn't eat any either? *'Frederick:' I fear I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all. But as the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food avalible to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire. *'Avatar:' True, and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach... All right then, you're on! Let's get you eating some bear! *'Frederick:' Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decourum. Like an animal... or a savage... or like you, Avatar. *'Avatar': ...... *'Frederick:' Er, Avatar? Did I say something wrong? *'Avatar:' Um, no, nothing. Don't worry about it. So, Frederick, you don't have a problem with more common meats, do you? *'Frederick:' Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion. *'Avatar:' Then let's start simple. Take a bite of this jerky. *'Frederick:' I shall tear into it with gusto! *Munch munch* ...BLEAGH! G-gamey! S-so gamey! What... *cough* What IS this?! *'Avatar:' It's bear. Leftovers from the same bear we ate that night in fact! I saved some. *'Frederick:' Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer! *'Avatar:' Animal or savage indeed. How rude of him... Guess he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, though. With Virion C Support *'Avatar: '''So if the cavaliers spread out in a fan... And the pegasus knights sweep in from the flank... *'Virion: Goodness, I can practically see smoke rising from your head. Whatever could have you working at such a fevered tilt? *'Avatar: '''I'm practicing strategies and scenarios on this game board. After a hundred forced marches, these pieces are still ready for more. It saves me from running everyone ragged with training exercises. *'Virion: '...How very clever. You even carved little enemy forces for them to fight. I'm impressed. And that doesn't happen often... with other people, I mean. *'Avatar: 'Well, as long as I control friend and foe alike, it's not as effective as I'd prefer. After all, I can't plan for the unexpected when I know all the moves ahead of time. *'Virion: 'Then permit me to be your opponent. I shall strike with the nobility of the lion and defend with the grace of the swan! *'Avatar: 'Because swans are... good defenders? Er, never mind. I accept. So then. We'll take turns moving units until one of us claims the other's commander. Agreed? *'Virion: 'Agreed and agreed again! Oh, what fun! ...Begin, please. By all means. *'Avatar: 'Hold! I need to retract my last move. *'Virion: 'Ha ha! Were that all enemy generals so generous! But alas, this is war. ...Checkmate, my good lady. *'Avatar: '...Blast! I hate to admit it, but I am well and truly beaten. *'Virion: 'Oh ho! I told you I was both a lion and a swan, did I not? *'Avatar: 'More like a chicken and the far end of a horse! I'm no noble lord, but your strategy wasn't exactly what I'd call honorable. *'Virion: 'Heavens! Aren't we plainspoken. *'Avatar: 'At any rate, I appreciate the practice, but I must return for a meeting. *'Virion: 'But I've barely had time to gloat! *'Avatar: 'Ah, well, all part of the simulation. In actual war, you see, the loser is never present to witness gloating. *'Virion: 'No, wait! Don't leave, Avatar! Let us play again! B Support *'Avatar: 'Ho, Virion! Care for a rematch? I have a method to defeat you this time for certain! *'Virion: 'Oh? How thrilling! I do so love a challenge. Though I do recall you saying something similar before the last 20 attempts... One moment. You're not, by any chance, losing on purpose, are you, dear lady? I see now! This was all a ruse to spend more time with your noble Virion! Well, you're not the first to resort to such tricks with me. I must admit... *'Avatar: 'For a grown man in a bib? I think not. Now make your move. *'Virion: 'B-bib?! Now see here, you uncouth barbarian! This is a CRAVAT! This is the very height of fashion among sartorially minded nobility. *'Avatar: '...Sounds fancy. Your move? *'Virion: 'Gya! I can forgive ignorance, but sarcasm is another matter! You've made a mockery of the delicate art of hollow flattery! I demand satisfaction on the field of battle, milady. Have at you! *'Avatar: 'Do your worst! Blast and blast again! Why can't I beat you?! *'Virion: 'It seems my cravat is vindicated. *'Avatar: 'I'll not speak to your fashion sense, but you have a real knack for strategy, Virion. Perhaps you should be giving the orders instead of me. *'Virion: Inadvisable, my good lady. I fear we'd never last the war. Spare a second glance at the board and tell me: Who has more soldiers left alive? *'Avatar: '''Ah... *'Virion: I won, yes, but at what cost? Half the moves I make in this game could never be used in real battle. My own men would have my head on a pike before the enemy even reached me. No, this army needs a tactician who loathes the sacrifice of even a single man. It needs you, Avatar. *'Avatar: '''Virion? That was almost... kind. Perhaps even sensible. Are you feeling well? You're starting to sound like a normal person. *'Virion: 'I am ever the definition of sensibility. And "normal" is just another word for "common," thank you very much! Still, perhaps milady would see fit to reward the victor with a kiss? *'Avatar: 'Nice try. A Support *'Avatar: '*Sigh* I lose. ...Again. *'Virion: 'It was your gambit with the wyvern rider seven moves back that doomed you. *'Avatar: '...Ah, I see. Because that left my vanguard's flank exposed. You really are excellent at this, Virion. I just can't compete. *'Virion: 'Nonsense! Why, you're winning almost one match in three as of late. The pace of your progress is frankly somewhat frightening. *'Avatar: 'Any strides I've made have been due to your patience. Thank you for working with me. I've really come to look forward to our matches. The sad part is, unless I manage to best you at least once, I have trouble sleeping! *'Virion: 'You would not be the first damsel to be kept awake by thoughts of me, you know... But I am happy to be of service, even if it is as your personal gamesman. If our matches help ease the burden you carry, then it is my honor to continue. *'Avatar: '...And I am burdened, Virion. Sometimes I feel as if I could drown on dry land. The army relies on me to plan their every move and tactic. I lack the experience for such responsibility. It's enough to make a woman flee in terror. *'Virion: 'And yet here you remain, where a lesser soul might have turned craven and ran. Such actions have earned you the respect of us all, you must know that? And regardless of this game, your skill on a true battlefield approaches genius. I am content to place my life in your hands, and that says a very great deal. *'Avatar: 'Goodness, Virion! I think that's- *'Virion: 'And if those honeyed words are not enough to aid your slumber? Then I shall be happy to lie in your cot and whisper a sweet lullaby while you- *'Avatar: 'Not happening. *'Virion: 'Ah, a pity. I am told I have quite the soothing effect, you know. S Support *'Virion: 'I have a proposal, Avatar. For today only, let us play our game by a different set of rules. *'Avatar: 'What do you have in mind? *'Virion: 'In the place of your carved commander, you will play with this. *'Avatar: '...A ring? That's... an odd change to request... *'Virion: 'I'm not finished! For if I win the match, you must accept the ring as a gift. *'Avatar: 'Er, but wouldn't that mean you lose either way? *'Virion: 'Of course. I'll win something else. ...Namely, your hand in marriage! *'Avatar: 'Is... Is this some kind of joke? *'Virion: 'On the contrary, milady! I have never been more serious in my entire life. So what say you? Will you play the Virion Gambit? *'Avatar: '...What happens if I win? *'Virion: 'Then I shall withdraw my offer and bow out like a true gentleman. I mean for this to be a true demonstration of the depths of my feelings for you. I would do anything to win your love! *'Avatar: '...Then I must refuse. *'Virion: 'B-but why? *'Avatar: 'Because if I win, you're prepared to take the ring back and leave me be. ...And I don't want that. *'Virion: 'Do you mean to tell me... you wish to marry me, win or lose? B-but then I win either way! Er, I mean, that is to say... Is that what you truly want? *'Avatar: You've played this game for me, day after day, patiently teaching me all the while... Helping me build up my skills... Perhaps even helping me surpass your own skill... It seems you're willing to have a wife who is your better in ways - I like that! *'Virion: '''Egads! I sense a domestic hierarchy already being locked into place... But, no matter! For one so beautiful, Virion is happy to play the role... A slave to love I shall be. Now please, accept my ring? *'Avatar: Thank you, Virion. This is the happiest day of my life... Even better than the first time I beat you at that blasted game! *'Virion: '''I love you, no, I am enamored with you, no, we are soulmates! Oooh, the sultry sonnets we will spin! With Sully With Vaike With Stahl C Support *'Avatar: 'Now, what would he want more than anything? Hmm... Maybe a sword? Wait, what am I thinking? He already owns the most treasured sword of all... *'Stahl: 'Heya, Avatar! You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom? *'Avatar: 'He's hardly "old," Stahl... But yes, I am. And to be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss for ideas. *'Stahl: 'Ha! Isn't that a pickle! *'Avatar: 'Buying for royalty would be hard enough, but we're in the middle of a war. It'd have to be small, to transport easily with the caravan, and nothing excessive... *'Stahl: Yeah, cheap is good. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter, anyway. I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him. *'Avatar: '''You mean like a potion or tonic? I didn't know you dabbled in such! *'Stahl': My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade. *'Avatar: Homemade gifts are always the best! Would that I possessed any such talent... *'''Stahl: Er, say. My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild... *'Avatar:''' ''Perhaps I could help gather them? *'Stahl ': Yes, exactly! Then the present could be from the both of us. *'Avatar: '''Perfect! We can solve both our problems in one fell swoop. *'Stahl': Then it's a deal! B Support *'Avatar': Chrom loved the gift, Stahl! Thanks so much for letting me chip in. *'Stahl': Not at all-I should be thanking YOU. I doubt I could afford everything without your fat purse. *'Avatar': Oh, come now… Don’t think I’ll fall for that old trick…You helped me and just made it seem like I was helping you. I don’t know how you do it, but I’m grateful nonetheless. *'Stahl': Heh. I guess I’ve always been good at reading people. Even when I was young, I could tell what folks wanted before they even said it. It’s not much of a secret ability, but it’s the only one I’ve got! *'Avatar': On the contrary, I think being sensitive to others is a precious skill indeed. *'Stahl': I don’t know if I’m sensitive, exactly. I just find it easy to read people. You’d be amazed how much you can read from a face, if you know what to look for. *'Avatar': And you can always read these thoughts? *'Stahl': Absolutely! *'Avatar': Stahl, that’s a remarkable talent! Truly. *'Stahl': Ha! Not at all! It’s just the coping mechanism of an overly dull man. *'Avatar': Reading thoughts from faces or gestures? That’s every bit as impressive as magic. I bet you’re always one step ahead of your rivals, on the battlefield and off. *'Stahl': Hmm…I guess it has saved my skin a time or two. *'Avatar': Like how you read my mind when I was wondering what to get Chrom… *'Stahl': Er, actually, that time, I just overheard you talking to yourself. *'Avatar': Was I? Oh! Ah ha ha… A Support *'Stahl': *Sigh* *'Avatar': What's wrong, Stahl? You sound a bit down? *'Stahl': Well, I apparently need to practice, then! It was supposed to be a sigh of relief. Some friends were in a bit of a row, but I managed to to calm the waters. *'Avatar': You're always doing things like that, aren't you? Helping others with their problems. Most of us are too busy looking after ourselves, but you always find the time. *'Stahl': Well, in a way it was for my own sake. Troubled folks make me uncomfortable. When I see friends fighting, my first instinct is to intervene and restore the peace. *'Avatar': Ha! And now you're acting humble and deflecting praise from yourself. *'Stahl': Er, sorry. Is that annoying? *'Avatar': Not annoying, no. But you should stand up for yourself from time to time, too. For example, you could start by telling people that today is your birthday. *'Stahl': Huh? You knew? *'Avatar': I found out, yes, but not from you! Friends should be able to tell each other that much. War may be raging around was, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun sometimes. *'Stahl': I suppose... *'Avatar': You spend so much time looking after other people that someone has to look after you. And I've decided that someone is going to be me! So, here. Have a couple of fried fig cakes in honor of your birthday. *'Stahl': Aw, my favorite! Thanks, Avatar. You're a true friend. S Support *'Avatar': Ah. You did it again. *'Stahl': Did what again? *'Avatar': Scratched your nose. You've got something you want to ask me, don't you? *'Stahl': How did you know? *'Avatar: Oh, I've been doing a bit of observing of my own, trying to read faces. After you described your special talent, I realized how useful it could be. First thing I learned is that you scratch your nose before you ask for anything. *'''Stahl: Ha! You'd think I know my own tells, but I guess not... *'Avatar': So? What is it? You shouldn't be shy about asking me for anything. You've helped me so much, I'd love a chance to return the favor. *'Stahl': Er...right. Guess I'll ask. *'Avatar': I'm all ears. *'Stahl': Well, I, um...got this ring for you. And...I want you to wear it. *'Avatar': Why? *'Stahl': ...Because I love you. *'Avatar': What?! Gods, I had no idea! *'Stahl': Oh, heh heh, I was kind of hoping you'd picked on my cues... *'Avatar': I guess we're even then. *'Stahl': What do you mean? *'Avatar': Look at me, Stahl. Look at my face. *'Stahl': Er, okay. I'm looking... *'Avatar': Can you see what I'm thinking? *'Stahl':...Yes. Yes I can! You're happy! *'Avatar': Exactly! See, if you'd have paid more attention, you'd have seen- *'Stahl':...that you're in love with me, too. *'Avatar': Recently you've been avoiding my gaze. It was... Well, it was horrible, frankly. *'Stahl': Oh, you noticed? I'm sorry. I guess I just got bashful around you. *'Avatar': But if you'd seen my eyes, you'd have known the answer was yes before you even asked! *'Stahl': Oh, Avatar, even a blind man could see you've made me so happy! *'Stahl': My lady, I may never take my eyes off you again! ...Unless I'm about to run into a wall. With Miriel With Kellam C Support *'Avatar': The others claim it's a ghost, but I refuse to put stock in such things. *'Kellam': Claim what is a ghost? *'Avatar': WAAAAAAAAAH!...Oh! It's you, Kellam! You surprised me. *'Kellam': Sorry. You looked a little worried...I just wanted to see if you were all right. *'Avatar': Well, there IS something troubling me...The men are reporting strange incidents-baffling phenomena that defy explanation. *'Kellam': Goodness! Like what? *'Avatar': Well, for example, whenever a group of us gather, drinks materialize on the table. Also, there's always one more cup than people present. But everyone denies that they brought the cup or served the drinks! It's most peculiar. So peculiar, in fact, that some are claiming it to be the work of spirits... *'Kellam': It's not a ghost. *'Avatar': Oh, of course it's not. I just don't know what it could possibly- *'Kellam': It's me. I serve the drinks. *'Avatar': You? ...But wait. Why would you bring one cup too many? *'Kellam': That's my cup. I guess it's just that no one ever...notices me... *'Avatar': What?! That's almost as absurd as the ghost theory! B Support *'Avatar': La de dah de dum... ♪ Shanty Pete danced on a barrel of rum... ♪ Oh, hullo?! Where did this drink come from? ...Kellam, are you there? *'Kellam': Right here. ...In front of you. *'Avatar': Ah, yes, of course- now I see you. Thank you for the drink! *'Kellam': I didn't want to interrupt while you were humming there. Sorry... *'Avatar': Not at all! I was just taken aback when the cup seemed to appear by my elbow... *'Kellam': Um, yes. Sorry...again... *'Avatar': You know, Kellam, if you want people to notice you more, you should speak up. *'Kellam': Oh, I'm not looking to be noticed. Not especially, anyway. *'Avatar': Well, if that's your plan, I have to say you atr succeeding brilliantly. *'Kellam': Plus whenever I do speak, people start screaming about hearing voices... At least, that's what happened at dinner last night... *'Avatar': Heh, so that WAS you... Half the camp refused to come out of their tents for fear of the "ghost"! *'Kellam': Sorry! *'Avatar': Stop being sorry! It's their own fault for being such superstitious hens. *'Kellam': Yes, but I understand now why people react so strangely whenever I do them favors. Next time I bring tea for everyone, I'll be sure to shout what I'm doing. And I'll try stop standing sideways... Or in shadows. Or behind barrels... *'Avatar': Splendid idea, Kellam! That's the spirit! We'll get you noticed yet! A Support *'Kellam': Eh? A slice of crowberry pie? What's this doing here? *'Avatar': It's for you, Kellam. *'Kellam': Avatar! Y-you saw me! *'Avatar': The trick is to squint and look sideways. I've been working on it here and there. Anyway, you're always so helpful to everyone else, I wanted to return the favor. *'Kellam': ...Thanks. *'Avatar': Not at all. It's the least I can do. *'Kellam': Gosh, you really are good to me, Avatar. I know I said I don't do it for thanks, but it IS nice to hear...especially from you. ...Well, guess I'll be going now. *'Avatar': What in the... How did he DO that?! He just vanished! *'Kellam': Er, I'm right over here. Straightening up these axes. *'Avatar': ...Oh, right. Of course. I knew that. It's just that you gave this enigmatic smile, turned to the left, and then...disappeared! Almost as if you'd achieved enlightenment and transcended this mortal plane! *'Kellam': ...That's some imagination you have. *'Avatar': Ha ha. Yes, well...perhaps I've read a few too many morality plays as of late. In any case, forget the axes for now-everyone is waiting to see you. *'Kellam': Me? ...But why? *'Avatar': They all want to apologize for making such a fuss about the supposed hauntings. *'Kellam': ...Oh, um, I don't know. That sounds like an awful lot of attention... *'Avatar': Sometimes, Kellam, we all have to stand up and be noticed. *'Kellam': All right. But if I'm feeling shy, I might have to transcend to a higher plane again. *'Avatar': Ah-HA! I KNEW IT! *'Kellam': That was a joke! A joke? ...Ha ha ha? ...Avatar? Why are you backing away from me like that...? S Support *'Avatar': Wow, what a party the other day, eh, Kellam? So much fun! *'Kellam': Um, I suppose so... *'Avatar': When you got out of your seat and disappeared into thin air? Half of them believed me when I said you'd transcended the mortal plane! Heh ha! *'Kellam': Yes... *'Avatar': Oh, but listen to me natter away! I'm not letting you get a word in edgewise! ...Er, I'm not boring you, am I? *'Kellam': Golly, no. Not at all. I like you, and I like hearing you talk... I could listen to the sound of your voice all day long... *'Avatar': Oh, well thank you, Kellam. ...Hey, wait a sec! Wh-what do you mean, "like" me?! As in, LIKE like? *'Kellam': Um, I'm sorry...is that a problem? *'Avatar': Er, no! Of course it isn't... I'm just...surprised, is all... *'Kellam': Then get ready for a BIG surprise... *'Avatar': Wh-what's going on? Why are you giving me a...ring? *'Kellam': Do you like it? *'Avatar': G-gracious, Kellam, I LOVE it! ...Can I keep it? *'Kellam': I sure hope you do! *'Avatar': I'm so happy... I feel like I could just float off into the clouds... *'Kellam': It's all right. I'll grab your ankle before you get too high. That is, if you really DO want to stick around and...be my wife. *'Avatar': I want that more then anything, Kellam. In truth, I've adored you for so long... *'Kellam': I'm glad you found me, Avatar. Not many people have, you know. *'Avatar': You won't have to worry about being missed, ever again. No matter where you go or what you do I'll be there, watching you. And what I'll see is my friend, and my one true love. *'Kellam': As long as you see me that way, no one else even matters... *'Kellam': You make me feel like I-I'm really here. Like I mean something. I am yours... forever. With Sumia With Lon'qu C Support *'Avatar: '''Well, Lon'qu. It looks like we're partners for today's training session. You'll go easy on me, won't you? *'Lon'qu: Hmph. *'Avatar: '...Was that a yes or a no? In any case, let's get on with it. *'Lon'qu: '...! *'Avatar: '''Ha! You're as good as they say... *'Lon'qu: 'Thank you. *'Avatar: 'But not even bothering to draw your sword? It comes off as just a bit condescending. *'Lon'qu: 'Swordplay is a man's pursuit. What does a woman know of- WHA-? *'Avatar: 'HYAAAAAARGH! *'Lon'qu: 'What in blazes are you doing, woman? Why are you... throwing... figs?! *'Avatar: 'If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range. Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them. *'Lon'qu: 'Well, no matter. It's not as if you'll ever hit me with one... *'Avatar: 'Ooooh, that sounds like a challenge! All right, twinkle toes, dodge this! HIYA! HIYA! HIYA! *'Lon'qu: 'S-stop it! Don't come... any closer! Please... stop tossing... figs! *'Avatar: 'We have to... HIYA!... get close, to... HIYA!... train properly... HIYA!... Just a bit farther... *'Lon'qu: 'ARGH! I won't stand here to be pelted with fruit by a madwoman! I'm leaving! *'Avatar: 'Coward! Get back here! B Support *'Avatar: 'Hello, Lon'qu. Hey, where'd you get that nasty bruise on your chin? *'Lon'qu: '...... *'Avatar: 'Ah, right. Fig wound. Sorry about that. ...Gracious, it looks rather swollen. *'Lon'qu: 'I never imagined you'd continue your fruity assault while I slept! *'Avatar: 'But it was the only way I was ever going to hit you... *'Lon'qu: 'And how reckless of you to be sneaking into my tent at night. What if you'd been seen? Imagine what people would've thought! *'Avatar: 'Oh, it's all right. I know exactly when and where everyone sleeps. I made sure I wouldn't be spotted. *'Lon'qu: 'I honestly cannot tell sometimes if you are a genius or a complete dimwit. *'Avatar: 'Well, silly can be cuter than clever, don't you think? *'Lon'qu: 'I... have absolutely no idea what you mean by that. *'Avatar: '...Er, yes. I think I was trying to be clever and disproved my own point... *'Lon'qu: '(Heh.) *'Avatar: 'Wait... did you just laugh?! *'Lon'qu: 'No. *'Avatar: 'Yes you did! I distinctly heard you say "heh." *'Lon'qu: 'Never! You are incapable of provoking so much as a chuckle from me. *'Avatar: 'Oooooooh, THAT sounds like another challenge... *'Lon'qu: 'Damn. *'Avatar: 'Right! The game's afoot! I shall make you laugh one more time, no matter what! *'Lon'qu: 'How do I get myself into these things... A Support *'Lon'qu: 'Enough, Avatar! *'Avatar: 'What? What's wrong? *'Lon'qu: 'You've been mocking both me and your training. Don't deny it. *'Avatar: 'How so? *'Lon'qu: 'When we spar, you adopt a curious expression and poke me in the ribs. *'Avatar: 'And haven't you noticed how much more relaxed you've been? *'Lon'qu: 'What are you talking about? *'Avatar: 'I'm talking about how I stand close, and you don't even break a sweat. *'Lon'qu: '...Gods above... It's true... How could I not notice?! What witchcraft is this?! *'Avatar: 'No magic, I swear. Just two comrade-in-arms who've grown accustomed to fighting side-by-side. I'm sorry if my behavior seemed strange, but I was only trying to help. I know all about your phobia of women, so I came up with a plan. I thought if I acted strangely enough, you'd be so distracted, you'd forget all about it! *'Lon'qu: 'Heh. You are a con artist of the highest order... *'Avatar: 'Hey! I made you laugh again! S Support *'Lon'qu: '*Cough* *ahem* Er, Avatar? May I have a word? *'Avatar: 'Oh, hello, Lon'qu. Something wrong? It's not like you to initiate a conversation. *'Lon'qu: 'In our recent battle, did you... do something to me? Cast a spell? Slip me a potion? *'Avatar: 'No, of course not... Why do you ask? *'Lon'qu: 'I see... Then this feeling in my heart is from natural causes. *'Avatar: 'Er, Lon'qu, are you feeling all right? *'Lon'qu: 'No, it's frightening... but wonderful... You see, Avatar... It appears that I've grown... quite... fond of you. *'Avatar: '...What? *'Lon'qu: 'It's true. These feelings have grown despite my best efforts... *'Avatar: 'It seems my plot to make you laugh had some unforeseen consequences. *'Lon'qu: 'I must know - do you share my feelings? Even a little bit? *'Avatar: 'Well, at first, I couldn't stand you... But then... something happened... *'Lon'qu: 'Yes? *'Avatar: 'Amazingly, yes. I... I've come to care for you, too, Lon'qu. Deeply. *'Lon'qu: 'Ah. Right then... ...... I am not used to dealing with women. What step should I take next? *'Avatar: 'Er, you could embrace me, I suppose? *'Lon'qu: 'Very well... Like this? *'Avatar: 'Amazing... Your phobia of women is completely gone! *'Lon'qu: 'No. It's just... It's only gone with you. *'Avatar: 'Heh. That might be the greatest compliment I've ever been paid. *'Lon'qu: The next step I do know... Will you accept this? *'Avatar: '''You bought me a ring? Wait, so you had this planned the whole time? *'Lon'qu: For some time, yes. I bought it in town for you a few days past. ...I cannot tell you how hard it was to enter a women's jewelry store. *'Avatar: '''And yet you did it for my sake! *'Lon'qu: 'Never in my worst nightmares did I envision doing such a thing for a mere woman... But yes, I did it. For you. I hope you like it. *'Avatar: '...A "mere" woman?! *'Lon'qu: 'I confess: I do have feelings for... Gods, must all these emotions be so vexing? With Ricken With Maribelle With Panne With Gaius C Support *'Avatar: Gaius, I am SO sorry about earlier! I had no idea you were in the bath... *'Gaius:' Aw, no worries. At least I hadn't taken off my smallclothes yet, eh? We, but I did want to mention I'm usually in much better shape. With the stress of this blasted war, I've been eatin' more sweets than usual. Usually I'm a real piece of eye candy. Belly like a washboard, glutes like a lumberja-- *'Avatar:' Okay, then! That's quite enough. I believe you... Er, but I did notice something else, and...it has me a little worried... *'Gaius:' WHAT?! You saw THAT?! Gods, how embarrassing... It's just...uh...some poison oak I got into the other day, I swe-- *'Avatar:' I'm talking about the tattoo on your arm. It's the one they use to mark convicted criminals, isn't it? *'Gaius:' Oh, that? Yeah, I got caught once doing a favor for a mate. Paid the price. But, uh, I'd appreciate it if you kept that little nugget under your hat, Bubbles. *'Avatar:' ...Did you just call me Bubbles? Er, but don't worry. I won't tell any-- *'Gaius:' You'll tell everyone, you say? So it's to be blackmail, is it? Fine then. I can understand taking an opportunity to line your pockets. You can have my portion of dinner tonight, okay? Will that slake your greed for now?! *'Avatar:' Er, one helping of bear is already more than enough, thanks. Also, I'm not blackma-- *'Gaius:' You drive a hard bargain, Bubbles! Very well. Take this custard pie! *'Avatar:' No, thank you. I'm not-- *'Gaius:' If you are looking for ransom, I can assure you I don't have any money. But what I do have are a very particular set of honey cakes... *'Avatar:' Look, I don't want any treats from you, all right?! I'll keep your blasted secret! *'Gaius:' Whoa, easy there, Bubbles! Here, maybe a little chocolate will put you in a better mood... B Support *'Avatar:' Gaius? I didin't know you ran a market stall... *'Gaius:' Oh, sure. I like to get out, meet the common folk, sell the odd trinket... Speaking of which, see anything you fancy? I've got silk smallclothes from exotic ports, genuine leather belts, top-quality figs... *'Avatar:' Do you have any books? Strategy books, specifically? I've been hoping to expand my tactical knowledge to better serve the Shepherds. Hiweever, I can't find a single volume in these parts. It really is most strange... *'Gaius:' Strategy books, is it? Wait right there, Bubbles! *'Avatar:' Huh? Where'd he go? ...Oh, you're back! That was fast. *'Gaius:' Take a gander at this lot, and tell me if any of 'em tickle your fancy! *'Avatar:' By the... Gaius, this crate is FULL of books! Did you buy every tome in the market?! *'Gaius:' Sort of. Here, they're yours. Every last one, my gift to you! But that makes us even about the whole "wink-wink" thing! *'Avatar:' Gods, but you are pigheaded. For the last time, Gaius, I am NOT blackmailing you! Now please, return these books. I can't take them in good conscience. *'Gaius:' Oh, I see! Books aren't good enough? Still holding out for something better?! *'Avatar:' *Sigh* Sometimes I wonder why I even try... Oh, what a handsome pendant. I've never seen the like. *'Gaius:' The pendant, then? And we can call it even? *'Avatar:' GAIUUUUUUS! *'Gaius:' Guess not! A Support *'Gaius:' Here, Bubbles. I got you something. *'Avatar:' A pendant? ...Is this because of the one I saw in town that I liked? Er, thank you, Gaius, but I'm not sure I feel-- *'Gaius:' Heck of a thing, too! Probably worth a big sack of gold down at the market. *'Avatar:' Then I must refuse. I can't accept such an extravagant gift. *'Gaius:' All right, maybe I stretched the truth, just a little... It'd be worth a sack of gold IF they paid for sentimental value, see? ...'Cause I made it myself. *'Avatar:' YOU made this? But, it's magnificent! *'Gaius:' Pleased you like it, Bubbles. Makes all the effort worthwhile. *'Avatar:' But why did you-- *'Gaius:' Oh, no particular reason! None at all! Just...one good turn and all that. *'Avatar:' You're trying to bribe me again, aren't you?! I've already told you a hundred times, I'll keep your secret! I gave you my word, and that should be the end of it! *'Gaius:' Look, I trust you. Honest and truly. It's just that in my business, there's no such thing as a free lunch. Gal who says she'll do something for nothing? Well, she's the first one wanting payback down the line! *'Avatar:' ...Oh, very well. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I have something important to tell you. *'Gaius:' Important? *'Avatar:' It's a secret. A very embarrassing one. You see... *whisper, whisper* *'Gaius:' BWAAA HA HA HA! And then chicken... ?! Oh, you did NOT do that! *'Avatar:' Ah, but I did. And now you are the only one who knows. So in return for you keeping it safe, I promise to safeguard YOUR secret. Do we have a deal? *'Gaius:' Heh, I see what you did there. And...I appreciate it. All right. Deal. ...But you have to keep the pendant! It's not a bribe, now. More like a... I don't know... A thank-you gift. *'Avatar:' In that case, I accept. S Support With Cordelia With Gregor With Nowi With Libra With Tharja With Olivia With Cherche With Henry C Support *'Henry:' ...... *'Avatar:'Henry? What are you doing? ...Why are you all hunched over? Are you unwell? Is your stomach... Oh, gods, are you hurt?! Somebody,HELP! Henry's been-- *'Henry:' Hey-o, Avatar! What's all the ruckus? *'Avatar:' Wait, you're... okay? You were all crouched down and quiet... I thought you were wracked with pain. *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Nope! I'm completely fine. *'Avatar:' Ah, well, that's a relief... But, then, what were you doing? *'Henry:' Guess I was having way too much fun playing with this to notice you come in... *'Avatar:' What is it, some kind of --AAAAAAAAH! *'Henry:' Don't worry. It's perfectly safe! *poke, poke& See? Dead as a doornail. *'Avatar:' An arm?! A disembodied Risen arm?! Ew... Did you bring it back from the battlefield? *'Henry:' Yep. I was interested in seeing what makes them tick. I thought I'd perform a little dissection and get some "inside" information. Hey, why don't you examine it with me? Maybe we can discover some new weaknesses! *'Avatar:' Ugh! D-don't wave that thing in my face! I don't want it anywhere near me. *'Henry: '''Suit yourself! Now where did I put that finger...? B Support *'Henry:' Lah-di-da, do-di-doh, ♪ fee-fi-fo-fum, bom bom bom... ♪ *'Avatar: Henry, what are you drawing in the soil? A magic sigil? Do you mind me asking what it's for? I must say it looks rather sinister... *'''Henry: Aw, Avatar, you worry too much. It isn't sinister at all! Not one bit! I'm just going to use it to summon an army of Risen. *'Avatar:' Wh-what?! *'Henry:' If I get it to work, we can have them all fight on our behalf! Then we can sip tea for the rest of the war and collect the accolades once it's over. *'Avatar:' Well I understand the idea in theory. It could reduce casualties on our side... But there is one slight problem... Have you given any thought to how you'll control these soulless warriors? *'Henry:' Oh, they can't be controlled. You just let them loose to attack anything that moves. But we'll be safe so long as I draw the sigils far enough away from camp. *'Avatar:' WE might be safe, but won't they turn on local villages, wreacking death and mayhem? *'Henry:' Yeah, probably. Would be surprising if they didn't, actually. Still, we'd win the battle. *'Avatar: '''Unacceptable. We cannot sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of victory. *'Henry:' See, now you're just not thinking logically. We've killed countless people in this war-- what's a few more souls on the ledger? *'Avatar:' Those deaths were necessary. We had to kill our foes or be killed ourselves. But killing the enemy isn't the same as sacrificing innocents for victory. *'Henry:' Seems like an arbitrary line to me... But all right. You're the tactician! No more unholy summoning sigils. *'Avatar:' Good. A Support *'Avatar:' Henry, I wanted to congratulate you on that last battle. *'Henry:' Oh? *'Avatar:' Yes. especially when those Risen appeared out of nowhere. You placed the village at your back, even though it was tactically disadvantageous. By holding the line, you saved the lives of countless civilians. *'Henry:' Yeah, well, you said we shouldn't sacrifice innocents to win a battle. *'Avatar:' I know what I said, but I was surprised you'd taken it to heart. *'Henry: Heh, I just do what I'm told. *'''Avatar: I didn't realize you were so obedient and... conscientious. *'Henry:' Heck, I always obey orders! Well, except for stupid ones like "don't fight the enemy." If someone tried to tell me that, I'd cut 'em in half and feed them to the crows! *'Avatar:' I... see... Well! We wouldn't want that happening to me, eh? Ha ha! ...Ha. *'Henry:' Hey, you're looking a little pale and sweaty there. Everything okay? *'Avatar:' Oh, n-never mind that! I have another task for you. Would you help me organize my library of strategy books? I've accumulated so many recently, I just can't keep track of them. *'Henry:' You got it! S Support *'Henry:' Hey, Avatar. I'm done mending those tents! What should I do next? *'Avatar:' Well, let's see. You've sorted my books, swept the floor, checked the weapons... I do believe that's absolutely everything. Thank you so much for the help. *'Henry:' Yeah, okay... But what should I do now? *'Avatar:' Well, I guess you're free to go and do whatever you want. *'Henry:' Oh, really? In that case, I'll stay right here and hang out with you. *'Avatar:' Um, you will? *'Henry: '''It's fun being around you, Avatar. And I especially love doing your chores. *'Avatar:' Ha! Well, I enjoy your company, too, Henry. *'Henry:' ...But when I say it's "fun" being with you, I mean it's... kind of special. *'Avatar:' Huh? I'm confused, Henry. It's not like you to be so oblique. *'Henry: Nya ha! I know, right? What's got into me? Here, this is what I'm talking about... *'''Avatar: You're giving me a ring? ...A very sinister-looking ring? *'Henry:' Oh, don't mind the skulls and snakes carved in it. It's not cursed or anything. I could never curse anyone I liked as much as I like you... It's an engagement ring that I picked out special. I want us to get married! *'Avatar:' This is... unexpected. *'Henry:' Nya ha! You didn't think I'd do something like this without someone ordering me, huh? But it's abso-tively posi-lutely my own idea. So what do you say? *'Avatar: '''I accept, Henry. I accept wholeheartedly. You may not have cursed me, but I seem to have fallen under your spell... *'Henry: Yes! *'''Avatar: But you must promise me we'll be together forever. *'Henry:' Oh, you can count on me. I always do as I'm told! *'Henry:' I'll love you with every ounce of my blood, until I die. Ooh... when do you think that'll be? With Lucina With Lucina (Daughter) With Say'ri With Basilio With Flavia With Donnel C Support *'Donnel: '''Nah, still no good. The hook's too big. Maybe if I... Naw, that ain't it neither! *'Avatar: Donnel? What are you trying to do? *'Donnel: '''This dang fishin' hook I'm makin' just don't wanna work for me. See here? Way it is now, the fish'll just slip right off soon as it starts fightin'. *'Avatar: 'Ah, yes. It needs a barb on the inside. Here, may I? ...There we go. *'Donnel: 'Wow, thanks! I owe ya one, Avatar. How'd ya know so much about fishin' hooks anyhow? *'Avatar: 'Oh, just something I read about at one time or another. *'Donnel: 'Shoulda guessed. You always got yer nose in one dusty book or another. I just wish there was some way I could return the favor. Say, you know anythin' 'bout buildin' snares? I'm actually a pretty good trapper. *'Avatar: 'Not much, I'm afraid. Perhaps you'd teach me some basic traps sometime? *'Donnel: 'Darn tootin' I will! We can start with a box trap. Ain't nothin' to it. *'Avatar: 'Sure, sounds great! B Support *'Avatar: 'Hey, Donny! You remember that box trap you helped me make? Well, I caught a boar! Just look at the size of this thing! *'Donnel: 'It's near as big as this fish I caught thanks to yer tricky hook! *'Avatar: 'Goodness, I think we're going to have leftovers tonight. *'Donnel: 'Heck, if we smoke that boar'a yours, we'll be set for a month. *'Avatar: 'Boar jerky? My mouth's watering just thinking about it... Oh, and speaking of, I was working on ways to improve that trap. I think I've got a better trigger figured out. You should come by and take a look. *'Donnel: 'Swell! I got a new hook I wanted to show ya, anyhow. *'Avatar: 'Ha ha, listen to us! We're obsessed. *'Donnel: 'Heh, ain't that the truth? We ain't even on larder duty! *'Avatar: 'We should be, the way we're stockpiling provisions. *'Donnel: 'I wager the others'd think we're a right pair of greedyguts, way we's goin'. *'Avatar: 'Hmm... I suppose snarfing down boar isn't very ladylike, now that I think about it? *'Donnel: 'Huh? Are ya japin' with me now? Yer the finest lady I ever met! Back in my village, ain't a single milkmaid could hold a candle to ya! *'Avatar: 'How kind of you to say, Donny. Do you really think- *'Donnel: 'And ain't just you, neither! Every gal in this here army is a knockout. Yee-haw! *'Avatar: 'Oh. I... see. A Support *'Avatar: 'Do you cook, Donny? *'Donnel: 'Sure - if I ain't got a choice. You? *'Avatar: 'I've only poisoned myself twice! *'Donnel: 'You say that like yer proud! But ain't much use to all this meat if we can't do nothin' with it. *'Avatar: 'Do you want to have a go? At cooking it, I mean? I'll bet if the two of us put our heads together we could come up with something. *'Donnel: 'No harm in tryin'. *'Avatar: 'Gah! The fish! You're burning it! *'Donnel: 'And yer stew is boilin' over! *'Avatar: 'HOOOOOOT! Hot! Hot! Hot! *'Donnel: 'You all right?! *'Avatar: 'Ow... Y-yes, I think so. It's just a little burn. *'Donnel: 'You gotta cool that, quick! Take this... Aw, horses apples! We're outta water! I'll go draw some. Don't move! I got the water! Stick yer hand in there! *'Avatar: 'Ahhhhhhhhh... *'Donnel: 'I reckon there WAS harm in us tryin' to cook. *'Avatar: 'Still, I'd say it was worth it. At least I got to learn something about you. *'Donnel: 'And what's that? *'Avatar: 'You've got a cool head in a crisis. You were quick on your feet and kept it together. Thanks again for the water. *'Donnel: 'Shucks. Ain't nothin' nobody else wouldn'ta done... *'Avatar: 'Don't be so modest. You certainly... *sniff* *sniiiiiiff* Er, Donny? Is something burning? *'Donnel: 'The fish! The fish is still on the goldurn fire! *'Avatar: 'I think the harm is starting to outweigh the benefit now. Let's just throw some dirt over these cookfires and slink away. Er, and perhaps we'll not mention this to anyone else, eh? S Support *'Donnel: 'Gosh, Avatar. That was one heckuva to-do the other day! *'Avatar: 'Indeed, that burned-fish odor lingered for days. Chrom was NOT happy about us stinking up the camp! ...Or the bears that followed the scent. *'Donnel: 'Aw, crab apples. I sure I am sorry. Reckon I shoulda been more careful. *'Avatar: 'No, it was my fault for burning my hand and making you fetch water. If anything, you kept a bad situation from getting any worse. *'Donnel: 'Mabye. But I can't help thinkin' that if I was older and wiser and smarter... Well, maybe these kinds'a mishaps wouldn't keep happenin' to me. *'Avatar: 'I could say the exact same thing. We're both only halfway to wisdom. *'Donnel: 'So if we're both halfway, maybe we'd get more wise if we done got together? *'Avatar: 'Got... together? *'Donnel: 'I really hope ya don't think it forward of a simple country boy to be askin'... But I was hopin' ya'd do me the honor of acceptin' a present. *'Avatar: '...A ring? *'Donnel: 'In my whole life, I never met no one who's as much fun to be with as you. So I'm thinkin' it sure would be nice to spend the rest of my life with ya! *'Avatar: 'Why, Donnel... *'Donnel: 'Ya like my company and whatnot, don't ya, Avatar? *'Avatar: 'Donnel, being with you is... It's like a nonstop festival ride. *'Donnel: 'Then...? *'Avatar: 'Yes. I accept. *'Donnel: 'Yeeeeee-haaaaaaw! *'Avatar: 'You'll do the cooking and laundry, and I'll be in charge of sleeping and eating. *'Donnel: 'Huh? But... what about workin' together and gettin' wiser and all that?! *'Avatar: 'It was just a joke, Donny. *'Donnel: 'Haw haw! Good one, Avatar! Aw, I KNEW this'd be fun! *'Donnel: 'I love ya. I don't reckon I could live without'cha. Let's you n' me settle down on the farm! With Anna With Owain With Inigo With Brady With Kjelle With Cynthia With Severa C Support *'Avatar: *Slurp* Ah, yes. Perfect. Adding that dash of fenugreek really did the trick. *'Severa:' What are you doing, Avatar? *'Avatar:' Oh, hello, Severa. I'm just putting the finishing touches on tonight's stew. It's my turn in the galley, you see. *'Severa:' It smells pretty okay... Are you, like, a professional cook or something? *'Avatar:' Me? Oh, gracious no. It's nothing special. I just tossed a few things in the pot. *'Severa:' Pfft. False modesty is so overrated. I can tell by the smell alone that a lot of work went into that stew. *Sniiiff* Ahhh. All kinds of herbs and stuff. You musta been cooking for hours. *'Avatar:' You're very kind, but I really think I just got lucky today. Usually when I cook, it ends up tasting like mud. ...Or burned mud. *'Severa:' I TOLD you already, that stuff is totally overrated! Gawds! *'Avatar:' I'm sorry? *'Severa:' I mean, really! You've made a a success of something, so go ahead and celebrate! Pat yourself on the back! Tell everyone what a fantastic job you did! Soak up the praise! Otherwise, people forget you're being modest and start taking you at your word. And then when you do something really great, everyone treats it like a yawner. Before you know it, you're just boring old Avatar, and everyone ignores you! *'Avatar:' Gracious, Severa, that's quite a speech. *'Severa:' And another thing! What in blazes are you doing fiddling around with soups, anyway?! You're our TACTICIAN! You should be planning how not to get us killed! I don't want to die tomorrow because you're thinking about stupid garlic! *'Avatar:' Er, well. Normally I AM excused from roster duties, given how busy I— *'Severa:' I know, right?! So why are you HERE?! You should be in a war council with Chrom or planning our next march! You could secure provisions, check supplies, have our weapons repaired, blah blah blah. But NOOOOOO! You're flinging soup around like some innkeeper's lackey. *'Avatar:' W-well, when you put it that way, I guess it doesn't make much sense... I just wanted to ensure folks were getting healthy food for the sake of morale. *'Severa:' MORALE?! Pfffffft! We're fine. Oh we all just LOVE it here. And we certainly don't need a daily serving of Avatar's Chef Surprise to help. GAWDS! It's like talking to an infant! I am SO out of here. *'Avatar:' ...I'm honestly not sure if I should be flattered or insulted. With Gerome With Yarne With Laurent With Noire C Support *'Noire:' Avatar. *'Avatar:' Hello, Noire. What can I do for you? *'Noire:' Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get a good look at you up close. *'Avatar:' Er, well, all right, I suppose. Can I ask what you're looking for? *'Noire:' It's just that...you're so wonderful and amazing! *Sigh* I wish YOU were my mother. *'Avatar:' Noire! Tharja's a fine young woman, and I'm sure she was...er, will be a fine mother. *'Noire:' I don't know. She hardly seems like the paragon of caring motherhood. *'Avatar:' Maybe you shouldn't hold her to such lofty standards. If you don't have an image of perfection, she'll seem like a perfectly good candidate. *'Noire:' Yeah, maybe. But I still think you'd be LEAGUES better! Anyway, so I was wondering... Do you mind if I call you mom? *'Avatar:' Um... Er... I don't... *'Noire:' You're going to say no, aren't you? *'Avatar:' I just think it would be...strange. People might get the wrong idea. *'Noire:' *Sniff* *'Avatar:' Oh, for pity's sake, don't look at me with those woebegone eyes! Look, you can't call me mom, but if you want to hang around me, that's fine. *'Noire:' Really! Gosh, thanks SO much! I'll definitely start doing that! *'Avatar:' Methinks there's more to this than she's letting on... With Nah C Support *'Avatar:' HEY! Nah! What in blazes do you think you're doing?! *'Nah:' Oh, hey, Avatar. What's the trouble? *'Avatar:' What's the TROUBLE? You Turning into a dragon and crashing through the countryside! *'Nah:' Oh. That. ...Sorry. *'Avatar: '''Sorry isn't good enough! *'Nah: Look, it's just something I have to do. *'''Avatar: And why, pray tell, is that? *'Nah:' Every now and then, I get this incredible urge to just... run amok. It's like a really horrible itch that HAS to be scratched. So I turn into a dragon and rampage for a bit. It's genetic or ...something. *'Avatar: '''What about the people who get hurt on these little strolls of destruction?! *'Nah:' Oh, gosh, I would never do that! Never! I always go somewhere nice and quiet where there's no one around. Then I just sort of unleash myself on trees and bushes and stuff. My record is thirty giant firs in a single rampage! Pretty impressive, huh? *'Avatar: Well, I... suppose that is impressive. But are you sure it's safe? *'''Nah: Er, like I might hurt myself on a sharp branch or something? *'Avatar: '''Something like that. ...Listen, Nah. You think I could watch the next time you do this? *'Nah:' Oh, sure. That would be no problem. In fact, it'd make it more fun! *'Avatar:' Er, fun? Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all... B Support *'Nah:' *Yawn* What a great rampage... I'm going to sleep well tonight! *'Avatar:' I don't think I've ever seen anything so terrifying in all my life... Dragons are ferocious beasts when they want to be! *'Nah:' I bet you're afraid I'm going smoosh somebody around here into jelly, huh? *'Avatar:' Huh? Oh, n-no. Of course not. I'm sure it's quite safe... *'Nah:' Liar, liar, pantaloons aflame! Just remember, I only rampage if there's no one around. It's perfectly safe. *'Avatar:' I'm sure you're right. Who could you hurt in such an isolated spot? *'Nah:' Exactly! I'm not an idiot, you know. I've been doing this for a while. *'Avatar:' ...Still, it makes me wonder why you have such urges in the first place. I assumed it was something instinctual in your species... But there's no record of your mother ever doing it. In fact, I've never heard of any manakete engaging in such behavior! *'Nah: Beats me. Hmm... The other manaketes have always been true-bloods, right? As far as I know, I'm the only half-human manakete that's ever lived. *'''Avatar: You think it's something from your human side that compels you? *'Nah:' Hey, I dunno. I just work here. All I know is that I have to do it, whether we like it or not! *'Avatar:' Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to keep coming on these little trips of yours. *'Nah:' Hey, it's your funeral. Kidding! I'm kidding. ...Ha ha? A Support *'Nah:' Hee hee! Oh, gods, that was fun! That was the best rampage EVER! *'Avatar: '''Here, Nah. Have some water. *'Nah: Thanks! *'''Avatar: Gracious, you certainly took it up another notch today. It's a good thing we're in such an isolated spot here. *'Nah:' Gods, yeah. Can you imagine me running amok in the middle of town?! *'Avatar:' A grim thought indeed. But listen, I have a theory about why you need to rampage. I think they're a way for your dragon side to get some exercise. *'Nah: '''Hmm, yeah. Could be. Is exercise something you humans do a lot? *'Avatar:' Most of us, yes. It's a great way to get rid of stress and blow off steam. And the healers say regulate exercise is the key to good health. *'Nah:' Do you uproot trees? *'Avatar:' Er, no, not usually. In fact, almost never. *'Nah:' Oh. That's too bad. Uprooting trees is my favorite bit. Oh, so the other day in a village I saw a lady screaming at her husband. She was chasing him around the square with this huge rolling pin. Then she went in the house, threw his stuff out the window, and stomped on it. Was that exercise? 'Cause it sure looked like a good workout. *'Avatar:' Er, no. That's something different. Although I wager she was blowing off steam... *'Nah: Hmm. Well, it seems that my exercise needs to be destructive. I can't stop until I've splintered some trees or torn up a swathe of undergrowth. *'Avatar: '''It's a good thing we have plenty of forest to spare. *'Nah: Oh, and I feel much better running amok if you're here with me. *'Avatar:' Because I can make sure that you don't destroy anything important? *'Nah:' Because forests are dark and scary and have lots of ghosts. But when you're around, I'm not scared one little bit! *'Avatar:' Heh. Sometimes I forget there's a little girl inside that monstrous beast. *'Nah: '''So you ARE going to keep coming out with me for my exercises, aren't you? *'Avatar:' Of course. I've grown quite fond of them, and of you... You're like the little sister I never had... and I guess the big monster I never had, too! *'Nah:' YAAAAAAAAAAY! With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan: Oh, Mother! Over here! Come with me a minute! *'''Avatar: What is it, Morgan? *'Morgan: '''Oh, nothing. It's just... C'mon! I need to talk to you about something. *'Avatar:' Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment. Can we talk here? *'Morgan: H-here? Er, that's not really... I can just wait, thanks. *'''Avatar: Are you sure it's nothing urgent? *'Morgan: '''Um, no, it's... Ha ha! ...I'll be right back. ..... Okay, all set! Now to lure Mother into this pitfall trap... Phew, I'm back! Hey, let's take a walk, shall we? Right this way, Mother! *'Avatar:' You're acting very strange, Morgan. *'Morgan: (Alllllmost.... Just a couple more steps...) *'''Avatar: ...Huh? A pitfall? Now that's a classic! *'Morgan: '''Dang! How did you know?! I was super careful disguising it. It didn't look suspicious at all! *'Avatar:' True, your work on the pit is first class. But your odd behavior made it obvious. Subterfuge and misdirection are half of any good trap, Morgan. *'Morgan: Dang. I'll get you next time! By the way, as long as you're here, mind helping me fill this hole in? If someone fell in by accident, they could really hurt themselves. *'''Avatar: Wait, how deep did you make it?! B Support *'Avatar:' Hmm... Now where did I put it...? *'Morgan: '''Looking for that treatise on tactics, Mother? Blue cover? Fairly thick? *'Avatar:' Yes. How did you... Waaait a minute. *'Morgan: Yup! I hid it! Think you can find it? *'''Avatar: Is that today's challenge, then? *'Morgan: '''It's somewhere in camp--I'll tell you that. You have until sundown today! Though I could give you weeks, and you would never find my diabolical hiding-- *'Avatar:' Found it. *'Morgan: WHAT?! *'''Avatar: It's in that bag you're holding, isn't it? *'Morgan: '''Hmph. ...Fine. *'Avatar:' Guess I win this round. *'Morgan: How did you figure it out so fast? *'''Avatar: You know me well, Morgan. And that includes knowing how much this book means to me. I knew you'd never hide it anywhere it might be damaged or stolen. So it needed to be somewhere you could keep a close eye on it...yet still concealed. *'Morgan: '''You read my entire thought process! ...And here I thought I was being so clever. *'Avatar:' All right, that settles today's challenge. Now come take a seat. *'Morgan: Huh? *'''Avatar: Let's read that book together. You wanted to work on your strategic thinking, right? *'Morgan:' Right! A Support *'Morgan: '''I'd draw your forces out to this line, then strike with an ambush team from the woods. *'Avatar:' Then I would move...here. Now you find yourself trapped in a pincer movement. *'Morgan: Crud. You win again. *'''Avatar: At least it was just pieces on a board. In real life, that would've cost lives. A tactician is responsible for their army's survival, and a single mistake can be fatal. But you cannot allow the pressure of that responsibility to stymie you. Running scenarios like this will help prepare you for anything. *'Morgan: '''Thanks, Mother. I'll give some of your strategy texts another read-through. But know this--one of these days, I WILL outmaneuver you! *'Avatar:' Okay, we'll see about that, kiddo. But you're welcome to try me anytime. I'm always happy to accept a challenge. All right then, we're done for today. *'Morgan: Okay! See you tomorrow! *'''Avatar: ...Phew, that was a close one. I was one step shy of getting completely wiped out. I'd hoped that to be an unattainable goal for a little longer so he would push himself. In actuality, I'M the one who needs a push. Better dust off a few of these books myself. With Tiki With Gangrel With Walhart With Emmeryn C Support *'Avatar': How are you feeling, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Avatar': If something troubles or concerns you, you will tell me, won't you? *'Emmeryn': There is nothing...troubling me. *'Avatar': Well, I'm pleased to hear that! But you must promise to let me know if anything changes. *'Emmeryn': Very...well. *'Avatar': I still remember those events as clearly as if they happened yesterday. That heady time when we fought against the Plegian threat side by side. *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Avatar': You were a true inspiration to me. You know that? You strove so hard to avoid war and safeguard peace against all odds. And you persevered even when principles caused you and Chrom to clash. *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Avatar': But I know Chrom wants peace as badly as you. He shares your dream. *'Emmeryn': I don't...understand. *'Avatar': It's okay, Your Grace. You're tired, and you've not recovered your memories. I doubt I'm making much sense. *'Emmeryn': No, I...want to hear...it. Please...continue. *'Avatar': Er, that's it, really. I just wanted you to know that we're doing what you wished. We're on the right road. I'm sure of it. The road that leads to peace. *'Emmeryn': ......Peace... *'Avatar': Yes, that's right. We're making your dream come true. *'Emmeryn': Do I...help or...hinder? This...shell of me? *'Avatar': You help, of course! *'Emmeryn': That...is...good. *'Avatar': So you mustn't give up on us OR yourself! B Support *'Avatar': How do you feel today, Your Grace? *'Emmeryn': Will you...talk to me...again? As you did...before? *'Avatar': If it pleases you. Perhaps I can tell you about Chrom. Would you like that. *'Emmeryn': Chrom is...my...brother? *Avatar: That's right. He took over the throne, after you...Er, after you left. He's become a fine ruler. A beacon of hope, for people all across the world. They trust him to bring about a future of peace, and prosperity. *'Emmeryn': Peace...and...prosperity... *'Avatar': We're not there yet, though. We're fighting a terrible war against frightening odds. But at least Chrom gives us hope, even in these desperate hours. I know you'll be proud of him when you finally see all he has done. *'Emmeryn':Very...well... *'Avatar': Of course, once you've recovered, the first priority will be to reclaim your throne. You're still the exalt, after all. *'Emmeryn': I am...exalt? I do not...understand... *'Avatar': No, of course you wouldn't. Not yet, anyway. *'Emmeryn': Chrom is...ruler. Chrom is...exalt. He must...lead. *Avatar: Well...if that were to be your wish, then of course it would be done. *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Avatar': But it's too early for that, now. When your memeory has returned, then you can make a decision. *'Emmeryn': Wh-why not...now? *'Avatar': Because...Well, because Chrom wants you back on the throne, that's why! The thought that you'll return gives him strength, to keep going. *'Emmeryn': I...see. I shall...do as you say. *'Avatar': You just focus on recovering your memories, and I'll drop by whenever I can to help. A Support *'Avatar': Your Grace. How are you today? *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Avatar': Your Grace?...Emmeryn? Are you all right? Are you feeling unwell? *'Emmeryn': I am...quite well. I have been...thinking. *'Avatar': You have? *'Emmeryn': What...am I? Who...am I? *'Avatar': But...You're Exalt Emmeryn. *'Emmeryn': So I am...told. But...with no memories... I cannot...lead. I cannot...inspire. I am...an empty shell...A burden...Of no use...to anyone. *'Avatar': Nothing could be further from the truth! Why have you started thinking like this? Was it something I said? *'Emmeryn': You did...nothing...wrong. *'Avatar': No, I did. It was all that talk about Chrom being an inspiration to us, was it not? About his need for you to recover your memories and reclaim your rightful throne? I've been putting too much pressure on you... Of course you feel helpless. Oh, Your Grace! Please forgive me! *'Emmeryn': Stop...blaming...yourself. You are...innocent. *'Avatar': But, Your Grace! *'Emmeryn': I am...glad to...speak...to you...Avatar. I am grateful...that you...come to me...like this. I...did not know...what I must...do... But now...I have...a goal. A reason...to live. *'Avatar': ...... *'Emmeryn': I am...most grateful...to you. I'm sorry...I am still...so weak... *'Avatar': You're growing stronger every day. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt it. *'Emmeryn': Don't...blame yourself. Just...promise me...that you...will help until...I am strong...again. *'Avatar': Of course I will, Emmeryn! I shall stay with you always, whether you recover your memories or not! A bond of friendship unites us now, and never shall it be broken. *'Emmeryn': ...You...serve me...because...I am...exalt. It is...your...duty... *'Avatar': I serve you because you are my friend. *'Emmeryn': Avatar... Thank...you... With Yen'fay With Aversa With Priam Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs